Being As An Ocean
by Miss.MirandaBVB
Summary: Max isn't in experiment like she thought she was her whole life. She's an angel. Now her and her family must save as many human's as possible. Including Fang. A demon Eraser who will change for Max. However, the end of the world is near. Will Max leave with her family to heaven? Or will she stay and fight with Fang? Could this be a pass for Fang to get to heaven? So many questions.
1. Mediocre Shakespeare

This is my newest Maximum Ride fanfic! I just cannot wait to see were this goes. :) I hope you will like it and review. Please. A review would just make my day. Also, it will get a faster update. Bye, thanks for coming.

Chapter 1: Mediocre Shakespeare

Max's POV:

_It's funny how this dream always haunts me. It's always the same. Ever since I was four I've been having them. I don't know why I have them. _

_**I was inside my house looking outside of our window. My parents were both in the front yard with my younger siblings. They held hands looking up at the sky. My mom and the girls were wearing the same dress I was. It's kind of hard to believe I was even wearing a dress. Let's just say, Max isn't a dress kind of girl. The dress was slim fitting. A plain white dress that reached my knees. **_

_**The sleeves clung to my arms stopping at my wrist. Thank God my shoes were more me. A pair of dark brown boots that surprising looked good with my dress. **_

_**My dad and my young brother had on plain white shirts with grey jeans. My dad didn't have his glasses on, and my mom didn't have her hair in a ponytail like she always did. **_

_**I walked out the front door, but didn't bother closing it. Not like I need to close the door for what was happening next. I walked silently till my family turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back and took my place beside my mom and my sister Ella. We all took hands and watched as the pesky humans ran around frantically. **_

_**I felt my wings (That's right people. I said wings.) unfold. It never occurred to me why in this odd dream I would show my wings in public. A few people would glance our way, but continue to run around. A man about my father's age ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders. **_

_**"Help me! Please! I promise to prays him everyday! Just help!" My dad ignored him. He shook my mom by the shoulders, but she of course did the same. Frustrated, he ran to the end of our family line and grabbed Angel 's hand and tried pulling away. His hand slipped from hers when a wolf like creature grabbed him and tore him apart.**_

_**This went on for five minutes. People running around screaming and being torn to pieces by these creatures. The monsters would look at us, but go back to the human men and women. There wasn't any children nor elderly people. **_

_**My eyes flickered to a golden staircase that suddenly appeared right in front of our eyes. We began walking up them, till a voice broke threw to me.**_

_**"Max! Don't go...please don't leave me!" I turned around and a gasp escaped my lips. I didn't know the man, but somehow...I guess I did in this dream of mine. He had shaggy black hair that covered his eyes. This boy must have ment a lot to me to do this.**_

_**I ran down the stairs and into his outstretched arms. He held me, and I held him. "Max..." He mumbled into my hair. My eyes had been squeezed shut. When I felt them open, my vision was black. Then...a buzz awoke me from my dream.**_

"Max. It's time to get up." My mother opened my bedroom door and turned my alarm clock off. "Ne. Pleas, jus some more minutes." I mumbled against my pillow. "What? Oh, never mind. Come on sweet girl. It's time to get up, go to school, and Come home to make some cookies with me." I shot up and began looking threw my dresser for cloths.

I know, right? A girl this desperate for cookies must mean that these are some damn good cookies. That's right, they are the best. "Hehe, looks like I said the right thing." She giggled and closed my door. I smiled thing about those delicious chocolate chip cookies. I turned my phone on and began playing my music on my speakers to help boost my sprites.

Mediocre Shakespeare. This song kicked -A-double curvy snake-S-S. Speaking of Being As An Ocean, I pulled my favourite shirt out and pulled it on. It was white with a sleeping Fox in the middle around a patch of grass. The words of the band at the bottom in black. For the rest of my school outfit, I wore grey jeans, a blue flannel that I left unbuttoned, and brown boots that matched the ones in my dreams.

For of course accessory, I put on my flower crown and my blue backpack with pink roses on it. I know, I know, flowers doesn't sound like Max. Well...I just love nature. So get over it, would ya?

"Max, sweet. It's time for breakfast." My mother peeked in and smiled at my outfit. "Oh, you look so cute today!" She held her hands to her cheeks like Ella did when she saw a cute dress or puppy dog. I grabbed my phone and came down stairs with mom. I sat at the table and began shoving my toast in the toaster that sat in the middle of the table.

"Morning, Max." Angel said eating her jelly covered toast. "Morning sweet heart." I kissed her forehead. I loved all my siblings, but to tell you the truth, Angel was my favourite. She was just so sweet and adorable. You couldn't help, but love such a cute girl. She giggled. "It's ok, your my favourite too." She said taking a bit of toast. I held my finger to my lips. "It's our little secret." I whispered. That's right. She reads minds.

Ella came in and plopped down next to me. "Good morning, everyone!" She said happily. I smirked. "So I guess last night went well?" Ella had went out on a date with a boy last night. I had fell asleep early and didn't get to see her come in. "Yep. He was so sweet! God, I just can't wait to see him at school today." I rolled my eyes. "Now let's just hope he didn't tell his friends something else happened between you two." Her mouth dropped. "Max!" She whispered/yelled. I smiled.

"Love you too." My toast popped out. I put some jelly on it and took a bit. "Hello, my sweet girls, and my handsome boy." Mom came in just as Ari did. "Morning little man." I held out my fist. He gave me a fist bump and sat down eating his eggs that mom made.

After breakfast, we all got our stuff and went to the backyard. "Love you mom, bye." I kissed her cheek. "Love you, kids. Have a nice day at school." The four of us unfolded our wings. Yep. The thing is, we actually have wings. I know, crazy right?

Angel 's wings were white. Pure white. Ari's was brown with red tips, and Ella's were dark brown. Mine was white with brown and gold tips. They also had brown freckles between the white and brown. Quit different from my siblings. Luckily, we lived by a forest and we wouldn't be seen taking off.

When we reached school, we hid behind the building. "Alright, love you guys. See you after school." I kissed all of them on the head. We walked around the building and went to our classes. Our wings tucked in so we looked perfectly normal. Thank God for that. When I reached my first hour, we had ten minutes till the bell would ring.

I sat next to Lissa and Dylan. The only people I ever talked to. "So, did you hear about the foster kids that are moving here?" Lissa buzzed on gossip. There are two things you need to know about Lissa. 1: She loves gossip. 2: She has a love for flirting with boys. Yep. Normally, people would think that me and Lissa wouldn't be friends.

The thing is, we go to the same church. So we had become friends when we had Sunday school as kids. As for Dylan, it's kind of hard not to be his friend. Oh, and his ex girlfriend. Yep people. I use to date this guy. At first I was just giving romance a try, it ended with us both feeling awkward and being better off as friends.

"No, what foster kids?" I asked turning around to look at her. "Well, it turns out that a women from the government was taking care of these kids, then I guess she ran out of money and had to move. So now we have new kids entering not only our school, but ." She gave me a wink.

"Oh come on. What about Zack? You two are still dating, aren't you?" She shook her red head. "Nope. Ended last night. He's changing. Then he said I was changing. He's been smoking pot and popping pills like there is not tomorrow. Plus, he didn't have his mom drop him off at my house last weekend so we could hang out." I shrugged.

"Well, I guess you win some and you lose some." "Amman to that." Dylan said raising his hand up holy like. "Calm down preacher Dylan." I said giving him a winning smirk. Lissa waved her arms around to grab our attention.

"What?" I hissed. She gave me a calm smile. "Speaking..." I followed her gaze to the front of the class. Five kids stood looking around the class room like lost puppy dogs. Two boys and three girls. Our teacher walked in and patted their arms.

"Everyone, please quit down." The rambling of the class fell silent. Our teacher smiled and waved her hand to the kids. "Class, these are our new students. Please introduce yourselves to the class." The eldest looking boy spoke first.

"Hey, I'm Nick, I'd much rather be called Fang." He stood back. Not much for talking, but that's understandable. I had hated introducing myself to the class at the beginning of the year. "Hi, Im Alyssa, but people call me Ali. It's nice to make your acquaintance." She was gorgeous. She had red wavy hair and big brown eyes.

"Hello, class people. I'm Monique, but I like to be called Nudge. I mean, I don't really like the nickname, but people call me it, like ALL the time, so you can just call me Nudge or Monique, but some people like to call me Crystal. Well, I guess it doesn't' mat-"She was finally cut off by a boy next to her.

That girl can talk. I mean, DANG. "Hello, I am Iggy and just to let you all know before time, I am blind. I can hear you guys so I wouldn't say anything about me till after class. When I'm out of earshot." I felt a sting of small (very small) pity course threw me. I hope the people in here won't say anything about it.

The last thing we need is another victim of bullying. We had enough of that around here as it is. The other girl looked a little shy. "I'm Star. It nice to meet you all." Was all she said.

"Ok, Nick and Alyssa, sit on both the empty seats next to Max. Max, raise your hand please, dear." I raised my hand. Just as they took their seats, I hear Nick say something that offended me greatly.

"Great."

**Hello readers! Please review if you would. I mean it wouldn't hurt. To tell you the truth, I was going to call this story "Take Me To Church", but that boat sailed a while ago. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story!**


	2. Dear G-d

Chapter 2: Dear G-d

Fang's POV

_It's that damn dream again. I have it every night. I don't know why, but I hope it will go away soon. It never will though. It's like its stuck with me. Forever._

_**I was on the same street I always was. People ran around screaming bloody murder. Blood covered the streets and I couldn't help, but feel that it was my fault. Oh yeah, cause it was. I sniffed the air. The smell of vanilla and lavender filled the air. She was close.**_

_**I began running down the street huffing and puffing. Like the big bad wolf I was. I morphed out of my eraser form and began hunting down that smell. I saw a gold lit staircase that reached upward to the shy...the heavens. I stopped at the staircase knowing that if I stepped one foot on them, I would surly disintegrate.**_

_**There I saw her. In the middle, she was holding hands with a group of people. Her long brown hair with the most brightest of blond streaks cascading down her back. I hollered out to her. "Max!" She turned around and looked at me with wide eyes.**_

_**"Max, Don't go...please leave me!" She began running down the stairs. Even though she was so close, I have yet to see her face. I outstretched my arms for her. She ran into them and I held her tightly. "Max..." I mumbled into her hair. She had wings...She was an angel. I was a demon. How...how could this work out?**_

I woke up feeling something hard hit my chest. I shot up and glared at Gazzy. Gazzy was my foster brother. I wasn't related to him in anyway. All I knew was that he was abandoned...like me. Like all of us were. "Get out." I growled. He began cracking up and left my room. I sighed running a hand threw my hair. What now? Get up and go to school?

Yeah, I have to. I guess we all have to. I stood up and walked down stairs to eat breakfast. It was scrambled eggs and beacon. I wolfed down some beacon and basically drowned my eggs in pepper and salt. They had no taste to them at all. One of Anne's speciality. No taste to any of her food. It's all right though. She takes care of us, so the least we can do is nit complain about breakfast.

Nudge came hopping down already dolled up for school. Ali came down next and ate an Apple. She was completely against meat. Oh, ok. As for Gazzy, he had already ate and Star ate a few bits before doing her hair and make-up. Iggy cooked for us mostly, but Anne insisted. Yeah yeah, I know what your thinking. "Oh sure. Let the blind guy cook." He's actually a really good cook.

Anne took us to school. When me, Iggy, Ali, Nudge, and Star got to class we had to introduce ourselves. Then...it happened. I saw her. The girl from my dream. She...was there. "Max, raise your hand please, dear." Her name...even that was the same.

Just like my dream, she had dirty brown hair with bright blond streaks. Her hair reached her waist and it waved down cascading style. She was wearing a Being As An Ocean shirt and a blue flannel. Her head was topped with a flower crown. Dark brown eyes that looked like a sea of chocolate. I bet she and Ali would get along greatly.

In all honesty, she was actually really pretty. Though I would never tell her that. The thing was, I didn't know her...and if I was to keep that dream from happening, I should either keep my distance, or get on her bad side.

I sat down and muttered. "Great." Max shot me a look. "What's that support to mean?" She asked in an offended way. I just shrugged. "Nothing, just the fact I have to site by a bunch of girls." I lied. She narrowed her brown eyes. "Oh, ok. If that's what it really is." I glared her way. "Listen, I've had a rough week, so can you try not pissing me off so I don't make any enemy's?"

"You know, with a mouth like that, it will be quit difficult not making enemy's." She looked down at her paper. "Don't mind her, she's just a really religious kind of girl." The boy in front of her said. She looked up and slapped his arm. "I'm not that religious. I just don't think that kind of language is needed." "Oh, come on. You are always talking about how God does this and God does that. I mean, Jeuses Christ." The girl behind her looked at me winking.

"Oh, sure. Say his name in vain. That will get you to heaven." She mumbled. "Heaven isn't just any place you can go to. I mean, isn't it like, completely different then the style your in to? You just look more like a...I don't know, hell girl?" Nudge said. Max glanced her way. "It doesn't matter the style. It's what your soul feels." "That's so cheesy." Iggy joined in. "Listen, I think we all just need to shut up and do whatever the assignment for today is." She began flipping threw her notebook.

"So what are you? The totally big hipster stylist who just so happens to love God and school work?" She rolled her eyes not looking at me. "I never said I loved school work." She muttered. The class room fell silent till the door busted open. "Max! Come on, Angel is being put in an ambulance!" Max shot up from her desk leaving her bag and ran out. "Oh God, I hope Angel is ok. I wonder what happened." The red head said. "Me too, Lissa. I'll text Max about it later. Then we can go up and see her."

"Probably right, Dylan." Lissa said.

After class, no one noticed Max's bag. I grabbed it and headed to second hour. Now I'm not one for looking threw peoples stuff, but I couldn't help, but feel curious. I asked the teacher if I could go to the library and thankfully said yes. I also wanted to get to know her. Why was it I was having dreams about her? I didn't know, but I wanted to find out.

I sat down at a table and began looking threw her stuff. Not much. One thing in particular caught my attention. It was a notebook with the words "True In The Name Of Nature, God, Music, Love, And Prosperity." I opened it and began flipping through the pages. Song lyrics, poetry, bible verses, and even TBH's were all over it. I flipped to the first page. A poem.

_In this world, we are given a chance to right the wrong. Although people just throw everything away and shove long time memories in the back of the closest, there will be others who clean up the mess and try to bring those people back to reality. It's difficult, but we keep trying. Because that is our job. To bring people to HIS side. To the side of holiness._

Another page. Song lyrics.

_Dear G-d. By Being As An Ocean_

_As I pen these things_

_It might literary be all I have_

_Ink on paper_

_Does any of this matter?_

_Then I'm reminded of what I've seen_

_The places I've loved_

_And the people I've been._

_Only love could have brought me to this place._

_Holding in me a joyful heart while spit covers my face._

_I've come to forgive those who've wronged me._

_Knowing that they've helped make me into exactly who you intended me to be._

_I'm trying my best to be a better man._

_Despite all my fears I really am._

_I'm trying me best._

_Trying my best._

_Despite all my fears I really am._

_I'm writing these things to remind myself_

_That amidst the darkness_

_There still remains Light, Hope, and a perfect plan._

_For the first time in my life_

_I am writing for the sake of writing._

_Living for the sake of living._

_Loving for the sake of loving._

_And I'll live!_

_So you can call this sort of life a hopeless endeavour._

_That this tiny vessel can ever endorse such violent weather._

_Call it point less._

_I'll continue to carry out Grace none the less._

_I'll scream it 'till my face is blue._

_There is a point to all of this. _

_And it's always been you._

Now that I read this, she night be up to something. Not that this God matters. I was the one thing this girl would hate. A demon.

**Max's POV:**

**I was sitting in my dad's car next to Ella. Ari called shot gun. "So, is Angel ok? What happened?" I asked dad. He sighed his heavy sigh. "She was on the playground and fell off. She just broke her leg, but your mom intended on taking you all out of school anyway. We have a meeting with a woman and her foster kids." I sighed. "They just pop up everywhere, I guess." I muttered.**

**"I got to meet a boy my age. His name was Gazzy. He's so funny and he also said her knows how to make bombs." I sucked in a breath. "Is it ok for you to hang out with him?" He shrugged. " I don't know, Max. I just feel like he's different from all the other sinners in this world." I smiled. "Maybe he is. And it's our job to help them out. Even if we are just mutant freaks." **

**"Ugh, I feel like a normal girl, but then I'm reminded that I'm not." Ella moaned obviously hating life. "Me too, Ella. Me too." I rubbed her hair. She snorted. "Your the one who reminds me." I shrugged. "As I should. Even though we have a good school life, we can't be pulled in that easily." She puffed out her bottom lip. "I know." She pouted playfully.**

**It was then that I realized. I not only cursed in front of my Sister, my younger brother, and my dad, but I forgot my bookbag with my most important notebook in there.**

**"Shiiittttt!" **

Please review for a faster chapter update :)


End file.
